Pokemon: Love to All
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: A sequel to Pokemon: Snuggling Love. (Warning! Massive amounts of lemons along with anthros, fetishes, and, if on occassion, even futa) Do not read if you are under the legal age.


**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the sequel to** _ **Snuggling Love**_ **that me and Knightwolf1875 wrote on Valentine's Day.**

 **I decided to write a sequel because of two reasons. The first being that I like to work with my pal, Knightwolf. The second reason… Well, that's private.**

 **Go on; say a few things to the readers, my friend.**

 _ **Knightwolf1875:**_ I'm glad to be able to help with my friend once again and I hope to be more assertive with my writing.

 **Well, thank you for your time. Let's get on with the story.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: We do now own, except our OCs, the Pokemon series. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Pokemon: Love to All**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** A Sexy Fox

This is the tale of a young man named Ren Sanada. A human with short, feathery black hair, pale skin, and exotic red eyes. He had a thin build but a muscle structure that gave him the appearance of an Olympic track athlete.

You see, Ren has a best friend. A beautiful female Reshiram anthro named Sara Denova. After a day at the gym and a brief thunderstorm, the two started to realize that they had feelings for each other and made love that same night.

A few months later after Sara confirmed she was pregnant, Ren married the love of his life but inadvertently invited a sexy Serperior named Jade Winters into his little harem. Now he must live with the fact that his hot bod has attracted the attention of both humans and Pokemon anthros.

* * *

So here we find our human hero resting on the couch after a hard day's work at his morning job. Dressed in only a pair of blue jean pants and a black t-shirt. He releases a yawn then brought up his phone to check the time.

6:30 PM

"God, I hate late afternoons…" Ren mumbled to himself.

Sara entered the living room wearing only a pair of shorts and a sleeveless grey t-shirt. Her toned body didn't show any signs of her being pregnant or the fact she had birthed just a few months ago. In her arms was her and Ren's daughter, Shia, chewing on a toy. The Reshiram looked very happy with herself as their other daughter, Serena, held onto her tail.

"At least you get to spend more time with your girls, Ren." Sara said with a grin. "They're at least being quiet at the moment."

"Yeah, you're right," The raven-haired man smiled then looked at his daughter Serena, who looked more like her mother but had black fur instead of white. "Come here, my little star." He opened his arms to his daughter.

Serena giggled jumping off her mother's tail and making the short flight to her father's arms. The little anthro purred hugging him as best as she could still being smaller than Ren. It kind of knocked the air out of him since she tackled him harder than she meant too.

He gagged a little but chuckled all the same. "Yep, you've definitely got your mother's spunk, my little star." Ren commented, lifting his child onto his lap.

"She got some of it from you too, love." Sara teased blocking a small flame from Shia. "Goodness, what a sneeze."

The sound of someone walking down the stairs was heard as the other female of the house joined the group. Jade stretched her arms above her head making her naked body look taller for a moment. Her round pregnant belly was smooth with no stretch marks, and her breasts just touched the top of her belly. The Serperior pulled her green hair from her face with a grin.

"Don't forget the other little ones too." Jade said with a sly grin sitting on the couch. "I swear twins are the normal thing with you, or you're just that lucky."

Ren shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose I am." He caresses Serena's head affectionately. "I can either blame my hot body or my charming personality. Take your pick."

Sara giggled as Jade rolled her eyes. "I'm blaming genetics to cover both." The grass snake pokemon stated flatly. "At least they'll be like their awesome parents." Jade added with a smirk.

"Don't forget how strong they're going to be, Jade." Sara said with a knowing grin. "So, Ren did you have any more ladies to ask to join the family?"

He sighed in slight dismay. "Like you wouldn't believe. Practically every single woman, human or pokemon, are trying to get in my pants." Ren replied. "Flattering as it is, it makes my social life a little difficult."

Jade giggled remembering last week when they had gone out, and three women asked if Ren was up for a night with them. Sara nearly roasted them for saying he could do better than a Reshiram and a Serperior.

Sara groaned sitting down in the armchair near the couch. "I guess we should have guessed that would happen. Maybe we should get another in our group too, or would that make things worse?"

"Won't know until it happens." Ren shrugged. "Besides, I can't keep doing it with the kids in the house. Otherwise, they'll get curious and catch their dad in a precarious position."

"That is true." Jade said thinking for a moment. "Also we can't really ask anyone to watch the kids as one pair can breath fire."

"The other pair will need to take care of grass-types as well." Sara points out. "But with how Snivy can be very quick. It takes another snake to keep up." She could cover for Jade but with kids of her own it wasn't going to be easy. "We need someone that can deal with all our kids and her own."

"Like a Ninetails?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, a Ninetails would actually help a lot!" Ren agreed with a grin. "They're fire types so they can handle Shia and Serena plus they're good with nature so grass types wouldn't be a problem for them to take care of."

"Don't forget the Alolan Ninetails are Fairy and Ice types." Sara adds thinking aloud. "So any Dragon type moves they learn can be stopped. So I guess we need to pick between the two kinds of Ninetail now."

"Guess so," Ren furrowed his brows in thought then furiously rubbed the back of his head. "Man, I've got nothing! I don't know any Ninetails!"

"Same here, and I'm the one that normally has someone in mind." Jade muttered.

Sara blushed softly. "I might know one that could help. Let's just hope she hasn't gotten herself in trouble somehow." She floated the phone over to herself and made the call.

"I wonder who this Ninetail could be?" Jade whispered to Ren making a note of the Reshiram's blush.

"I can already guess." The red-eyed human deadpanned.

"Hey, Fumina. Uh, could I ask you to help me and my family out with…" Sara groaned blushing again. "No, I don't need _that_ kind of help. We have kids with more...Fumi!" As she tried to explain to her friend, Jade just looked at Ren surprise written on her face.

"They were friends with benefits before we got married." Ren answered the question that was on Jade's mind.

"Oh," The Serperior said getting a sly grin. "The stories she must have on Sara must be really juicy." Jade giggled already liking this Fumina.

Sara growled covering her blushing face. "I'm asking you to join the family, Fumina. We need your help in watching the kids when we're at work or shopping." She sighed fanning herself. "Thank you. We'll see you in a little bit then? Okay, bye." The Reshiram hung up and let out a loud sigh. "That ice fox will be the death of me one day."

Her human husband smirked. "Really? I thought you'd drop at the chance to be with your girlfriend again. After all, you two were friends with benefits." He teased.

"Yeah, yeah." Sara said looking away blushing. "Fumina and I just clicked really well was all. She just kind of got a little too open about us was all." She groaned. "Like wearing only a collar that one day at school. Geez, she had no shame."

"What?!" Jade was shocked. "I can understand doing that in one's house, but in school? Ren, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"While Fumina was a...slut during our schooldays, she's actually pretty good with kids." The human explained. "She used to do babysitting jobs during her free time."

Jade thought for a moment about what Ren told her about Fumina. It didn't seem like she was going to be a bad pick for their family, but she was worried about the kids picking up any slutty expressions. "Just as long as she doesn't teach our kids to be sex-crazed maniacs. I'm okay with her."

"She was really only that bad with me." Sara stated. "It didn't get any worse after evolving at least."

"Well, we'll find out as soon as she gets here. Until that time…" Ren lifts up Serena in his arms. "Time to put you to bed, little star."

Serena giggled before trying to fly again, but yawned instead while rubbing her eyes.

"Shia looks ready to get a nap too." Sara said getting up and heading for the stairs. She giggled as Serena hopped onto her tail as she passed. "Serena really likes riding on my tail. I'll be back in a moment." The Reshiram said going upstairs slowly.

Ren and Jade were left alone. The human glanced at his other mate. "So now what?" He asked.

Jade leaned on Ren's shoulder with a grin. "Well, we could cuddle for a bit? It's not like we can get wild right now." She grinned nuzzling into his neck as her tail thumped the couch.

"That's a good point." The young man smirked, rubbing the Serperior's butt cheeks.

"Careful, or I'll wrap you." The grass snake teased giving Ren a soft kiss. "Not that you mind of course." She carefully pressed her body on his enjoying the moment, and cuddled on Ren's shoulder.

"As long as you don't crush any of my internal organs then you can wrap and cuddle me as long as you want but it won't stop me from groping you." He teased, squeezing her left ass cheek.

"I never said I wanted you to stop." Jade teased before a loud knocking came from the front door. "Just when we were getting into it." She groaned glaring at the door. "It better be a hot and sexy woman. I want to play with someone now."

"What, is Sara not good enough for you?" Ren gave her a playful glare. "Do I need to tell her to punish you in bed?"

"Hey, she's a great woman in bed and beyond." Jade said blushing. "She's just in the middle of putting the girls to bed for a nap right now is all." She sighed getting off the couch. "Besides, till I give birth she's been gentle and it's way more fun."

Sara came down stairs and heads for the door. "You moan so cutely too." She teased before opening the door and gets tackled by a mass of white fur. "Hello, Fumina."

The Alolan Ninetail vixen chuckled getting off Sara wearing a red tube top, and blue jeans. Fumina used one of her tails to close the door while waving at Ren. Her toned body a true tease as her breasts are barely held in her top.

"Hey, Sara! You're looking as sexy as ever and Ren you're just as hot as ever." Fumina said with a sly grin. "I see you even got another sexy lady too. Grass types are so soft to the touch."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that much fun." Jade muttered blushing.

"Okay hooker, cut it out." Ren spoke up, using the old playful nickname he would use for the Alolan Ninetails. She didn't like it at first but over time she just accepted the name as Ren's way of teasing her. "No need for any unnecessary teasing."

"Fine." Fumina said helping Sara up and dropping the act. "Truth is I'm more than happy to help you guys out. Heck, I'm honored you would think of me to help." She blushed softly walking over to the couch and bowed. "Fumina Lunawind, ready to help. I hope to add to the family at some point too."

Ren smiled. "Glad you could assist us, Fumi. Jade was feeling pretty pent up since she's now pregnant."

"I can tell." Fumina said kneeling down and gently rubbing Jade's belly. "Twins? Well that makes it pretty clear why she's so pent up."

Jade moaned softly. "S-so you're t-to help with m-more than the k-kids?"

"Yup." Fumi said grinning. "For now I think Ren is pent up too." She winked at the human as Sara pulled Jade away gently.

"I'll help Jade this time, so you two can talk for a bit." Sara purred pulling Jade to the spare bed room down the hall. Her grin made it clear what was going to happen.

"I see she hasn't changed that much." The Ninetails said sitting on the couch with Ren. "So what's it like being a father with two sexy women to please?"

"Challenging and exhausting. And that's just me in bed." Ren joked.

Fumina laughed. "I'll bet! So should I strip down like the hottie?" She teased by letting her top come off and her breasts bounce. "Oh that's better. I really should stop wearing tight clothes."

"But that's how you know you're the star attraction." The human unzipped his pants, pulling them and his boxers down to reveal his half-hardened shaft.

"True. So I take it I'm a part of the family now?" Fumi asked taking her pants off and showing she's starting to get wet. "I hope I can live up to the other girls."

"That's if you can please the alpha of this little group. Me." Ren gestured to himself as his other hand went to the vixen's cunt and rubbed the outer lips.

The ice vixen moaned softly; spreading her legs and leaning back on the couch. "I'm sure I can do that and still make the Beta happy too." Fumina said using her tails to tease Ren by wrapping them gently around his body. "I've wanted to do this for a long time now. Let's have fun, stud."

"Then let's get started, pet." Ren smirked, stuffing two fingers into the vixen's pussy, wiggling the digits inside of her moist passage.

Fumina moaned more as she wiggled on the couch, making her breasts bounce a lot. "Y-yes, master." She covered her mouth to keep from getting too loud as she guessed the kids were taking a nap.

Ren latched his mouth onto one of Fumina's nipples, suckling on the cute bud as his fingers danced inside of her warm cunt.

She moaned more into her hands bucking her hips slowly as her body responds. Fumina wasn't going to be loud like she was back in school. With one more moan she climaxed hard for Ren as she was pent up herself.

He removed his fingers and licked the sweet juices off of them. The human sat on the couch and gestured to the fox to climb on his shaft.

Fumina got up and moved to his lap. She moaned softly sliding onto Ren's shaft and started to ride him. The vixen's moans were soft and sweet as she pressed her body onto his.

The human grabbed a hold of Fumina's luscious ass, thrusting his hips up to meet her own. The lewd noises he received from her moans and tight pussy aroused him to no end. Ren groped and squeezed the delightful ass cheeks of the Alolan Ninetails.

"More! Fuck me more!" Fumina cried out in utter euphoria as she rode the young man's cock almost intent to swallow his shaft until it was gone from between his legs.

Ren couldn't very well displease such a delightful eager slut. He got a good hold of the vixen's hips and pumped his member deep into her warm, wet love tunnel. His hands grabbing and squeezing her nice, round butt cheeks. Occasionally giving them a good slap which earned him a pleased moan from Fumina.

The frosty vixen moaned and begged for Ren to bred her like wild. She climaxed hard letting out a loud, lustful howl as she felt herself give fully to Ren.

The young man gave the slutty fox what she wanted. He pounded her warm, wet hole until his hips burned greatly. He slapped her ass cheeks again and again until they practically glowed red through her white fur.

"I-I can't k-keeping going any m-more." Fumina panted loudly hugging Ren and pressed her breasts into his chest. "That was awesome. I had to have cum eight times, and my poor butt can't take any more slaps."

"I haven't even came yet." He smirked teasingly at her. "You're getting rusty." Ren smacked her butt again. She gave a soft whimper to tease him a little.

"You're mean." The ice vixen pouted. "How does Sara and Jade deal with you on a daily bases like this?" She reached back and tried to ease her pain with some ice. "Besides, I'm not that rusty. I've been saving myself for the right guy is all." She kissed Ren. "I never thought I'd get Sara too."

He smirked. "Guess I'm just one of the bonuses." The young man gave the Alolan Ninetails a small peck on the nose. "Now come on. Ride my cock like the greedy slut you are."

"I'll get you to cum this time." Fumina said grinning. She started to ride Ren's cock again working hard to make him cum this time. Pressing her breasts into his face and bouncing hard enough to slap his legs. The vixen was going to get pregnant no matter how hard she worked for it.

Despite his lustful resistance, even Ren started to feel his growing need to breed the vixen overcome him. His hands grabbed a good handful of her breasts and gave them a delightful squeeze as she rode him fast and hard.

Fumina gasped when he groped her breasts. She nearly climaxed, but held back this time as she wanted Ren to cum before her. Her tails waved behind her like waves of water as she went up and down on Ren's hard cock. "S-squeeze harder." She moaned softly in blissful need.

The dark-haired man obliged, squeezing the anthro girl's breasts while his teeth teasingly nibbled on her left nipple.

This made her moan louder as she bounced harder. "G-going to cum s-soon, Ren?" Fumina teased hoping to make his cum. "You w-want to see me p-pregnant right? Y-you have to cum if y-you do."

"Damn right I do." He growled, biting dominantly down on her neck to mark her as another member of his harem. His balls ached with the need to cum and that need burned in his shaft.

Fumina let out a loud howling moan as she climaxed hard when Ren bite her. He groaned as his own climax came, releasing a flood of his seed deep into the vixen's womb. The vixen reacted this time by howling again, her back going stiff as she climaxed hard once more.

Sara poked her head around the corner to see them. "That was louder than I ever was. Nicely done, lover."

Ren weakly gave his wife a thumbs up. "She put up a pretty impressive fight." He laid back on the couch after his orgasm passed. "Goddamn, I can see why you kept her around."

"Y-you didn't make it easy, stud." Fumina panted. "I n-never had to fight to m-make someone cum before now. I kind of liked it." She nuzzled into his shoulder. "Should I call you master now?"

"Kept her around?" Sara asked walking over. "She was the one that kept sneaking into my room."

"Uh huh." Ren gave the Reshiram a neutral gaze.

Fumina blushed. "To be fair she did lock the window. I just couldn't get enough snuggles with her is all."

The Reshiram groaned flopping on the couch. "Curse my sexy fur and body."

"Ah, but that's one of the many things I love about you, Sara." Ren smirked, bringing his wife over to him with one arm. "Though, I do have to ask, what happened to Jade?"

"She's getting off hooked up to the breast pumps again." Sara said grinning. "I swear she has to be part Miltank or something." A loud moan from down the hall was heard from Jade. "See what I mean?"

"Well, she is pregnant so she needs to be milked." Ren shrugged. "How did we get a breast pump again? I don't remember."

"Jade got it when I was giving too much milk that I leaked day and night." Sara said as she snuggled up to Ren's side. "We got tired of my milk soaking the bed, remember?"

Fumina blinked sitting up. "She was giving that much milk? Wow!"

"I blame him for all the teasing he did to my breasts." Sara deadpanned before kissing Ren.

"Can you blame a guy for wanting to play with his lover's tits?" He grinned slyly. Ren gave Sara's butt a firm squeeze.

The Reshiram rolled her eyes. "Only when it leads to needing a pool for her bed." Sara teased leaning over and nipping Fumina's nipple. "Of course we have another to tease like that too."

The ice-type vixen gulped. "I'm going to need a bigger pump." She muttered getting worried about her future with the family.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

A few months later, Jade gave birth to her twins as Fumina found herself teased into giving milk. The vixen also got pregnant with twins and only got more horny with the passing months. Sara was busy helping with the kids wondering if she wanted to have more. The Reshiram sat in the living room thinking as Ren returned home.

"I'm back." The young man announced exhausted as he marched over to the couch and sat his rear down on the soft cushions.

"Rough day again?" Sara asked pulled from her thoughts. "I'm about to go and have a talk with your boss about this." She cuddled up to his side, giving him a kiss. "What happened this time? Another guy think you were stealing his girlfriend?"

"No, my boss just had me run a few errands around town. I'm physically exhausted." The young man groaned, stretching his aching body. "She's such a hardass at times."

"Well she is a steel-type." Jade said walking from the kitchen. "Good news is I got a huge commission for my art. At this rate, we can get a bigger house if we have more kids." She hugged Ren giving him a kiss. "I have to get started, so I'll play later. Okay?"

"Alright, love you, Jade." Ren smiled at his grass-type lover. "And good luck."

Sara played with her hair a little looking worried again. "Ren, what would you say if I wanted more kids?" She blushed softly as she shifted on the couch some.

The crimson-eyed man looked his wife in the eye in surprise. "Honestly, I'd say, what brought this up?"

"I just been thinking about it while caring for the kids." The Reshiram said blushing more. "I really enjoyed having the twins and I know you loved seeing me with them. Maybe we could do it again?"

Ren smiled and brought Sara close to him in a one-armed hug. "Tell you what, when we get a bigger house, I'll give you all the babies you'll ever want."

"Then I better start looking for a bigger house." Sara teased, kissing Ren again and made a note to find a huge house outside of town. A ranch might be large enough for them she thought.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the next one.**

 **The next girl is going to be a dark-type.**

 **Please review and comment on this story but refrain from using rude criticisms and flames. I will not tolerate those at all.**

 **If you ignore this warning then that just means you're just a troll.**

 **A special thanks to my followers and reviewers. But mostly to Knightwolf1875 for assisting in this story. I couldn't have done it without his help.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


End file.
